A Man's Best Friend
by WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: In which Hanna finds a dog and even through zombies roam at night, she decides it's a good idea to keep it. Spencer disagrees, Emily is not impressed and Aria misses the first half of the aurgument. Or, what would happen in canon, if the four of them lived together and Hanna found a pet.


"No" Hanna blinked, she didn't even get time to ask the question. Ignoring the tug from the animal beside her, she started to protest "Why not Spence?"

Said brunette raised an eyebrow, then took a glance at the creature that was beside her friend. The dog flicked out it's tongue, blue eyes shinning impishly.

Between the baby blue orbs and the blonde fur, Spencer couldn't help but think it was like a dogifed Hanna.

One of those was enough, she did not need another. At least the human one didn't slober, althrough she did drool in her sleep sometimes...

Spencer snapped out of her thoughts. "It'll take to much space up with it's belongings and related stuff"

Hanna was started to give her, ironically, puppy eyes. The blonde shifted the leash from one hand to another (where did she even get that leash?)

"Come on, it's like half the size of Aria. You don't see us throwing her out!"

"Hanna, you may very well soon see me throwing you out. Along with-" Spencer moved her glaze to the animal "-Goldy the Golden Retriver."

Hanna scowled now. "It's a girl." The brunette's eyes went over the dog again, "How do you even know that? Fine, Goldien the fricken Golden Retriver."

Hanna gave her a once over, then as confidently as a jokester could, said-"Dog-hater. Maybe Emily will be more accepting."

Before Spencer could stop her Hanna scratched the dog's chin, then led it into the main room.

When Spencer caught up to her, she saw the owner of dark brown eyes, which were glaring in question, sitting on the couch. Emily sighed, taking in the pet that was in the room.

"Spencer-" The tallest teenager threw up her hands, the bracelet that she had scavenged a week ago, went sliding down her wrist. "I swear I didn't let her keep it, she just came barging in."

Emily still didn't look impressed. "We're running low enough on resources without Duke the dog."

Hanna just looked annoyed. "Once again, it's a bloody girl. Plus, she can be our guard dog."

She then formed a dog face with her hands, lifting the fingers that assembled the mouth while making barking sounds.

"Guys, it may sound crazy but I heard dog food could be used as fertilizer and-when did we get a dog?" Aria came into the room holding a rather large bag of dog food.

Emily muttered "Well, that's ironic" the same time Spencer dryly said "Never" and Hanna proudly announced "Right now!"

Spencer went up to Aria and snatched the dog food out of her hands. "Okay, all we need now is for someone to say they found a dog trainer book."

"Well..." Emily trailed off and Spencer lost it. "Oh, come on! I thought you were on my side."

The former swimmer fidgeted with the collar of her shirt. "I am! I was just thinking of getting a dog, before this all happened."

Spencer once again raised an eyebrow. "So, you decided to take the book with you in the zombie apocalypse?"

Emily blushed. "It was in my backpack when we got the first warnings and I was in such a rush that I kinda forgot to take it out."

Hanna smiled. "You see Spence, it's like the forces of nature want us to keep him." Spencer grumbled. "More like the forces of Hanna."

The blonde somehow heard that. "Even you subconsciously agree." Spencer looked confused. "I do?"

During all of this, Emily was trying to say that she still thought having a dog was a bad idea.

Hanna promptly ignored them both as she went up to Spencer and pulled out her arm, showing the words branded on the bracelet that the brainiack was wearing.

A home without a dog, is simply a house. Crap.

Spencer tried to defend herself. "I didn't even know what was on the damn band, I just liked the color!"

Hanna opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Aria intrupted them with a surprised yelp. "Jessie?"

Hanna nodded in approval at the name, while Spencer's frown deepened and Emily just looked pissed that everyone was ignoring her.

All three went up to their smallest friend, who was crouched beside the smallest mammal in the room. "Jessie?" Emily qustioned.

Aria looked up. "My old dog, she ran away as a puppy, a couple of years ago." Spencer glazed over the dog, curiously. "How do you know that it's the same dog?"

Aria's left hand traveled from Jessie's chin to behind her ears. She showed them a zig zag scar that faded a bit but was still very obvious.

"Mike caused this, he thought it was a good idea to piggy-back her, outside. They both fell but Jessie landed on a weird stick."

Spencer sighed. "Well the age matches up." She looked at her friends. "Guess we're keeping it?" Aria and Hanna nodded, while Emily just shrugged. "

"Well, in a world were the undead walk, I guess we could use a little light in our lives."

Spencer and Emily watched the other two play with the dog and the swimmer sighed. "You know, I miss it."

Spencer eyed her friends then looked the one beside her. "What, us arguing over stupid things and Hanna, along with anyone who's on her side, somehow winning."

Emily nodded, a grin on her face. "Yeah, exactly that. Not choices like should we leave them to die or who should take the most dangerous shift but just 4 teenagers arguing about letting a pet stay with them."

"Trust me Em, I miss that too. Someday this will all be over and even if Alison is still gone we'll have each other. That's all I need in the end, some people that I can depend on."


End file.
